Where Are You!
by Dimentia123
Summary: *COMPLETE!* Dimentio hits his head and falls unconcious, only to awaken and find that he's lost one of his 5 senses. Whick one, you ask? Read on to find out! R&R! P.S. this happens after the game, and the rating may rise. Be prepared for crazy ammounts of OOCness! POSSIBLE Darkfic warning!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in so long, I've been really involved in my schoolwork lately... But, oh well! I'm back on now! After I'm done this, I've got two requests commin' onto FF! Hooray! But, for now, R & R! (P.S. I know this chapter is super short, but they'll get longer. I pinky promise!)**

_CRASH!_

Dimentio went down on his knees and frantically tried to pick up the many broken pieces of the plate he had dropped.

Lady Timpani rushed into the room. "Dimentio!" she cried. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine..." He stammered. "S-sorry I-" Dimentio began to apologize, but Lady Timpani cut him off.

"No no no, it's okay. The plate doesn't matter," she began, helping Dimentio off his feet. "Now, are you sure you're alright?" This was the second time Dimentio had dropped something, and the Lady was beginning to worry about him.

"Yes, I-I'm positive," he assured, giving her a slight smile.

There was a long pause. "C'mon, breakfast is almost ready." She smiled, taking his hand and leading him toward the dining room.

"But, what about the-"

"It's okay, I'll clean it up after."


	2. Chapter 2

Dimentio slowly sat down at his regular place at the table, and Lady Timpani placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Mornin', Dim." Mr. L, who sat next to him, smiled.

"Good morning," Dimentio said quietly. He picked up his knife and fork and was about to cut his egg when there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." He said as he rose from the table and headed to the door. Dimentio was surprised to see on the other side of the door a man in a blue hooded robe with a long white beard.

"Ho ho, Dimentio!" The man exclaimed with a hearty laugh. "I trust I find you well!"

"Ah, Merlon." Dimentio smiled. "Please, do come in." He insisted, stepping aside to let the old man through.

"I thank you, my boy." Melon said with gratitude, walking past the jester and into the kitchen.

"Merlon! What a pleasant surprise!" Lord Blumiere smiled, walking over to the wizard and shaking his hand. "And what do we owe to this honour?"

"Well, actually, I would like to inform you about a new page in the Light Prognosticus." Merlon pulled a large white book from a hidden pocket in his robe. "You see, it involves you. At least, I think it does. I would like your help deciphering the meaning of the passage."

"Why certainly." Lord Blumiere agreed.

"Excellent. You see, it says that- Blumiere? Blumiere? Are you listening?" Merlon looked up at him, realizing that Blumiere was not looking at the book. Instead, he was looking at something behind him. He turned, and saw Dimentio holding onto the counter and looking a bit woozy.

"Dimentio? Are you alright?" Lord Blumiere asked, sounding concerned. Everyone turned and looked at Dimentio.

Dimentio smiled. "I-I'm alright." Then, he passed out.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, this chapter is short too. I know. But, these are gonna be short chapters, sorry. Please don't flame me!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nhh... Uhh... w-where am I?" Dimentio slowly awoke laying on something soft. He also realized, now fully awake (or was he?), that wherever he was it was entirely pitch black. He tried looking around, but his eyes didn't seem to want to cooperate. He tried to sit up, but he felt a hand push him back down.

"Shh, lay down..." he heard a male voice whisper.

"L?" He asked, recognizing the voice pattern.

"Hey." the man replied. "How you feeling?"

"Uh, fine." Dimentio replied, pulling what he guessed was blankets up to his chin. "What happened?"

"You passed out." Mr. L sat down next to him and began stroking his hair.

"Thanks, captain obvious." Dimentio retorted, pushing his hand away. "Before that."

"Oh, yeah. Merlon started talking to the Lord about some new passage in the Light Prognosticus, and I guess Lord Blumiere looked behind him and saw you looking like you were drunk and holing onto the counter." Mr. L began stroking Dimentio's hair again, much do his dismay. "Then, you smiled and said you were okay, and you just passed out."

"Did anything else happen?" Dimentio asked, pushing Mr. L's hand away again.

"You hit your head on the counter, I know that. Hard, too." Mr. L put his hand on Dimentio's head for a third time, and Dimentio smacked it away.

"Stop touching me already!" Dimentio snarled.

"Geez, sorry." Dimentio felt Mr. L scoot away from him.

"Anything else?" He snarled again, still mad at Mr. L.

"Not really." Mr. L sighed. "I carried you up to tour room, and about half an hour you wake up. That's all. Anything I can get you?"

"No, not really. Just one request, though."

"What's that?" Mr. L asked.

"Can you turn on a few lights? I can't see a thing in here." Dimentio tried to move his eyes again, but he still couldn't.

"Uhh, Dim?" Mr. L

"Yes?"

There was a long pause. "All the lights... are on."


	4. Chapter 4

"W-what do you mean, all the lights are on?" Dimentio asked frightened.

"I mean all the lights are on." Mr. L repeated. "There isn't a square inch of this room that isn't lit up. Well, except for under your desk, but, whateve-" Mr. L then stopped when he had fully processed what Dimentio had said. "Wait, did you just say you can't- Oh Grambi! Lord Blumiere!" Mr. L booted out of the room, yelling the Lord's name all the way down the stairs.

"L!" Dimentio cried, feeling his eyes well up with tears. "L! Come back, please!"

But Mr. L was yelling too loud and too far down the stairs to hear his friend's pleas. He burst into the kitchen, running head-first straight into Merlon.

The two tumbled to the floor in a blur of blue and green. Lord Blumiere picked Mr. L up by his neckerchief and set him on his feet, while Lady Timpani helped Merlon.

"Mr. L, why are you screaming my name? You should be upstairs looking after Dimentio!" Lord Blumiere scolded, crossing his arms.

"Well, sir, Dimentio woke up and he said he couldn't see and it was too dark and he told me to turn on a light but all his lights were on and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down." Blumiere put his hands on Mr. L's shoulders. "Start from the beginning. What happened to Dimentio?"

Mr. L then began to tell Lord Blumiere all about the previous events upstairs.

"And then, I ran down here, and in doing so accidentally, running into Merlon." Mr. L looked down at his feet.

Lord Blumiere raised his hands to his temples, closing his eyes. "And you left him alone?" he asked, sounding a bit irritated.

Mr. L's eyes widened. "Oh shhh..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Dim! Dimentio!" Mr. L bolted up the stairs, with Lord Blumiere, Lady Timpani and Merlon following close behind.

Mr. L burst into Dimentio's room and knelt down beside him.

"Dim?" Mr. L put a hand on his face.

"L..." Dimentio sobbed, wrapping his arms around his friend. Mr. L hugged him back, beginning to slightly cry himself.

"Oh, Dim..." he said, wiping his eyes. "Oh, Dim, I'm so sorry..."

"W-what for?"

"F-for leaving you!" Mr. L was fully crying now.

"Oh, I-It's okay. You're here now." Dimentio smiled, making Mr. L smile as well.

Lord Blumiere walked up to Dimentio. Mr. L pulled away from Dimentio and turned to look at him.

"W-what?" Dimentio asked. Lord Blumiere waved his hand in front of Dimentio's face. Dimentio made no reaction. Instead, he just stared forward blankly.

"What?" Dimentio repeated, sounding scared. "L? W-where are you?"

"I'm right here, buddy." Mr. L wrapped his arms around him again.

"I-it's just like the prophecy!" Merlon shakily pulled out the Light Prognosticus from his robe. "...And the Light will disappear from sight, thus so creating a new challenge for the Guardians."

Lord Blumiere turned to face Lady Timpani. He walked up to her, seeing her crying.

"Timpani?" Blumiere took her hands in his. "Are you alright?"

Lady Timpani pulled away from him harshly. "I told you he needed a day off!" She backed away from him and ran out the open door.

"Timpani, wait!" Blumiere ran to the door, but it was too late. Timpani was already halfway down the stairs. He leaned against the door frame, his head in his hands. "I should have listened to her..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Blumiere, I'm telling you," Lady Timpani crossed her arms. "He needs a day off!"

"Timpani, if he wanted one," Blumiere reasoned, "He would ask me for it."

"See, Blumiere, that's the thing. You don't know him like I do."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Dimentio isn't one to ask for things. He thinks that everyone hates him and if he does ask for something they'll just say no. So, by not asking at all, he thinks he's saving himself a whole lotta heartbreak."

"Now, why on earth would he think that?" Blumiere asked, crossing his arms as well.

"Because many people still do hate him." Timpani said, sounding tired.

"Well, we don't!" Blumiere put his hands on his hips.

"Well, he doesn't know that! The only one who he lets get close to him is Mr. L, don't ask me why." Timpani was beginning to get irritated. "and that's really the only way I can find out what he's thinking, through Mr. L."

"Well, then, Dimentio will tell Mr. L if he wants the day off and Mr. L will tell us! And when that happens, I'll give it to him!"

Timpani groaned in anger. "Blumiere, it doesn't work like tha-wait, actually. Y'know what? I'm gonna let you do things your way. Don't give him the day off. Wait for him to ask. You'll see."

**END FLASHBACK**

Lord Blumiere walked over to Mr. L.

"Mr. L, I'm putting you in charge of Dimentio for a while, since you two seem to have good chemistry. You need to help him with anything he needs help with, get him food or water, help him with walking-"

"Babysit him, basically." Mr. L asked.

Blumiere shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much." Blumiere turned to Merlon. "Do you know anything that could have caused this?" He asked, whispering so Dimentio couldn't hear.

"Well," Merlon began quietly. "I've seen this a few times, mostly in servants or housekeepers. I'm not sure what exactly causes them to lose sight, but most of them had the symptoms of being overworked. Weight loss, extreme fatigue, decrease in appetite, things like that. And, Dimentio certainly shows signs of those symptoms." Merlon looked at Dimentio. "Dimentio, do you know roughly how many hours of sleep you get in a night?"

Dimentio, who had been resting his head on Mr. L's chest, lifted his head a bit."Well, I know I have insomnia... I-I don't know how much sleep I get. Why?"

"Just wondering." Merlon smiled slightly. Dimentio laid back down and Merlon turned back to Blumiere. "Insomnia." Merlon whispered, shaking his head. "That's bad."

"Do you think you could cure him?" Blumiere asked, half-whispering, half-talking.

Merlon stroked his beard. "Well..."


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night at supper, Lord Blumiere told his staff about Dimentio.

"So, if you see Dimentio, let him know who you are. Let him feel your face, hold his hand, things like that. And, please, don't mention this little meeting to him."

"C-can we get his sight back?" Mimi asked shakily.

"Possibly. Merlon has done all he can for the time being." Blumiere shook his head sadly. "However, I fear the odds are against us."

"Where is the lad, anyhow?" O'Chunks asked quietly.

"He's upstairs with Mr. L. I believe he is asleep, though I'm not sure..." Blumiere replied. Just then, Mr. L came down the stairs into the dining room.

"Hi guys." Mr. L sighed.

"How is he?" Lady Timpani asked eagerly.

"Dim? Oh, he's okay, I guess." Mr. L shrugged. "He's still kinda freaked out."

"I would imagine him to be."

"But, the good news is he's hungry. Could I steal a little somethin' for him?"

"Of course. Here, I already made up a plate for him." Lord Blumiere handed Mr. L a plate full of chicken, rice and beans, along with a glass of water.

"Mmmm, looks good. Thanks. L-ater." Mr. L then started for the stairs.

"Wait," Blumiere stopped him. "Would you like a plate for yourself?"

"Uh, no, thanks. I'm not really up to eating right now." Mr. L shook his head.

Blumiere paused. "Very well. And, Mr. L?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for taking care of him for us."

Mr. L smiled. "Glad I could help."

Later, upstairs, Dimentio was finishing his dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He answered.

Mimi came in and sat down next to him. "Hi, Dimmy. Hi, L."

"Hey, Mim." Mr. L smiled.

"W-what?" Dimentio began moving his head around, trying to find out who was talking.

"Dimmy, It's me, Mimi." Mimi took Dimentio's hand and put it on her face.

Dimentio smiled. "Oh, hi Mimi."

"Hey. How you feeling?" She asked, taking and holding his hand.

"Well, I've been better."

"Yeah... Hey, how come you're wearing that blindfold?" Mimi suddenly noticed that Dimentio had what looked like a white sleeping mask covered by a navy-blue scarf over his eyes.

"Oh, Merlon said it would help me get my sight back." Dimentio picked up a piece of chicken off his plate and swallowed it in one bite. "He said it had something to do with my eyes being exposed to light too often, and that if we cut off that light source for a while I'll be able to see again."

"Oh, that's good..." Mimi looked down at her feet, remembering what the Lord had said at dinner.

"Hey, Mimi? You okay?" Mr. L asked.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Mimi raised an eyebrow.

Mr. L shrugged. "You seem kinda gloomy, that's all."

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Mimi glanced at Dimentio's bedside table, on which sat his clock. "Oh, shoot."

"What?" Dimentio asked with a mouthful of rice.

"I gotta go finish the dishes." Mimi went to get up, but Dimentio's hand stopped her.

"Wait." Dimentio said, swallowing a few beans. "Here. I'm done." Dimentio handed Mimi his empty plate and glass.

"Oh, I betcha she _loves_ that present, Dim." Mr. L rolled his eyes. "More work, hooray!"

Dimentio shook his head. "You're weird."

Mimi smiled. "You have _no_ idea, Dimmy."

"Oh, believe me, I do."


	7. Chapter 7

**DARKFIC WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER! Although it's just "bromance" (brotherly love), I thought I'd let you know that two boys will be sleeping together in this chapter. THIS IS NOT YAIO!(did I spell that right?) Just to let you know. Oh, and BTW, this chapter is the night after the last chappie. :)**

"Hey, L?" Dimentio asked his friend.

"Yeah?" Mr. L looked up from playing with his hat.

"Um, I don't know if this would sound weird to you or not, but... uh, well..."

"What?"

"Uh, it's just, that..." Dimentio lowered his head.

"Hey," Mr. L lifted Dimentio's chin. "You can ask me anything, y'know."

"Well, last night I had a bad dream, and I couldn't do anything, and I was really freaked out, and then I hand to go to the bathroom, and I didn't get up 'cause I obviously couldn't see where I was going, and I-"

"You want me to stay with you tonight, right?" Mr. L smiled.

"If it isn't too much trouble."

Mr. L pulled Dimentio into a hug. "Sure. Just let me go ask the Lord, okay?"

"Really?" Dimentio asked, returning the hug.

"'Course. After all, you're my friend, and that's what friends do." Mr. L let go of Dimentio. "Now, you lay down, and I'm gonna be right back."

"Okay." Dimentio laid down on his bed, and Mr. L pulled the covers up to his chin. "Thanks."

"What for?" Mr. L asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything."

Mr. L smiled. "Anytime, man."

"Hey, Lord Blumiere?" Mr. L asked as he entered the living room downstairs.

"Yes?" Lord Blumiere looked up from the book he was reading.

"Well, Dimentio had some, uh, 'problems' last night, and he, well, we were wondering if I could stay with him tonight?"

Lord Blumiere glanced at Lady Timpani, who shrugged. Lord Blumiere turned back to Mr. L. "Well, I don't see why not."

Mr. L did a fist-pump. "Yes! Thanks Lord Blumiere!" And with that, Mr. L ran up the stairs.

Lord Blumiere sighed, "Those two get along so well."

Lady Timpani smiled. "If only everyone else around here could, as well."

Blumiere nodded. "Hmm, yes..."

"Guess what?" Mr. L asked in a sing-song voice as he came into Dimentio's room.

"What?" Dimentio asked, lifting his head from his pillow.

Mr. L put Dimentio's hand on his face. "I can stay with you!"

"Really?" Dimentio asked, sounding excited.

"Yup! I just gotta go get my pj's on, and I'll be right back, okie dokie?"

"Mm-hmm." Dimentio smiled, laying back down and closing his eyes.

Dimentio awoke to someone shuffling his blankets. "Wh-what?" He asked.

"Shh, Dim. It's just me, L." Mr. L put Dimentio's hand on his face. After a few moments, Dimentio smiled.

"Oh." Dimentio moved over a bit to give Mr. L some room. "How long was I asleep?"

"Just for a bit." Mr. L got into the bed and pulled the covers over both of them. "It's not like it takes me 7 years to get my pyjamas on." he chuckled.

"No, I guess it doesn't." Dimentio smiled.

There was a long, awkward silence. "Well, I guess we should try and get some sleep." Mr. L said, breaking the silence.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Dimentio replied.

"I can't sleep." Mr. L announced about an hour later.

"Me either. What time is it?" Dimentio asked.

Mr. L turned his head towards Dimentio's clock. "Uh, _10:47_."

Dimentio sighed. "Perfect. I can't see a dang thing, I'm tired, it's late and I can't fall asleep. Just perfect."

"Hey, dude, it's okay," Mr. L soothed. "I'm tired, and I can't fall asleep either."

"Yeah, but you can see!" Dimentio retorted.

Mr. L sighed. He had nothing else to say. They laid there silently in the darkness for a while, waiting for sleep to come.

Dimentio suddenly wrapped his arms around Mr. L's neck. He didn't say anything, he just laid there, resting his head on Mr. L's chest.

After a few tense moments (at least for Mr. L), Mr. L returned the hug, wrapping his arms around Dimentio's torso.

"Dim, I'm so sorry this happened to you..." Mr. L closed his eyes and laid his head on Dimentio's.

"Don't be. There's nothing you could've done to prevent it, so don't dwell on the past."

"You sounded like Blumiere when you said that." Mr. L smiled.

Dimentio laughed quietly. "I did, didn't I?"

The two friends slept like that, holding onto each other and not letting go.


	8. Chapter 8

Many weeks passed. Although it was hard adjusting to Dimentio's disability, everyone quickly found ways to compromise the things he could do and the things he couldn't do. One day, about four weeks later, Dimentio was sitting on a chair, accompanied by Lady Timpani, who was sitting on the arm of the chair.

"A few more days, and Merlon will remove the blindfold!" She reminded him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know! Do you really think I'll be able to see again?" He asked her.

"Of course you will, Dimentio." She smiled, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

"I hope so." He felt for her hand, but instead found something rectangular. "Lady Timpani, what's that?" He asked, moving his hand over it.

"Oh, its... just a book I've been reading..." She replied.

"You've been praying again, haven't you?" Dimentio smiled. Lady Timpani smiled as well, and gently kissed him on the head.

The next few days passed slowly, until finally the day came that the blindfold would be removed.

"Now, Dimentio, today I brought a friend with me. Her name is Steph, and she will be assisting me. Steph, this is Dimentio, a good friend of mine." Merlon gestured toward Dimentio and she walked over to him, taking his hand and placing it on her face.

"Hello, Dimentio." The young girl greeted him.

"Hi." Dimentio turned towards Merlon, who was standing next to him. "She feels pretty." He smiled.

Merlon chuckled. "I can assure you that she looks pretty, too."

Steph giggled. "Thank you!"

Steph walked behind the chair Dimentio was sitting on, and slowly untied his blindfold.

"Now, Dimentio, I want you to close your eyes. Do not open them until I say, alright?" Merlon instructed.

"Okay." Dimentio nodded. Once his blindfold was off, Merlon placed a hand over Dimentio's eyes and began an ancient chant.

"Oma corru secreto makia nortio manu cicira..." He said in a slow, deep voice. As the chant continued, a bright, white light began to shine between Merlon's hand and Dimentio's face. As the light grew brighter, Merlon's chant became louder and faster. Then, Merlon suddenly stopped. The light flashed and disappeared, and Merlon took his hand away from Dimentio's eyes.

"Okay, Dimentio. You may open your eyes now." Merlon said, crossing his fingers that the treatment would work.

Dimentio's eyes slowly fluttered open. Everyone had their breath held, waiting to see what would happen.

"Dimentio?" Mr. L asked worriedly. "Dim? How do you feel?"

Dimentio didn't move. He didn't speak, either. He just stared straight forward.

Steph waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't move.

**MR. L'S P.O.V.**

I feel my shoulders droop. I mean, Dimentio's never gonna see again. He-he'll never see me again. We can't do the stuff we did before together. He probably won't even wanna be with me anymore. My best friend... is gone...

**DIMENTIO'S P.O.V.**

W-what? Where am I? Its too dark too see anything... Did Merlon's blindfold thing work? I don't know. I don't even know if I'm awake. Where's L? I-I want L! Where's L?! I try to call out but I can't seem to make any sound. It's like time is frozen. The only thing I want is L. I want to hug him. I want to see him. I want to know he's there. But, he's always there. He's always with me, even if I don't see him. That's right! I know he's with me right now, even if I can't see him. Hang on, L... I'm coming...

**END P.O.V.**

Dimentio's hand twitched, causing everyone to look at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"E-e..." He mumbled.

Nastasia felt her eyes well up with tears. She missed Dimentio. She really did. She wanted him back.

Dimentio strained his vocal chords, trying to say his friend's name.

"Eeee..." He whispered. "Eee... E... L..."

Mr. L smiled. Dimentio still wanted him. "I'm right here buddy!" He said, blinking away a few tears.

"C-come... here..." He stammered in a raspy voice.

Mr. L looked at Merlon, awaiting his approval. Merlon nodded.

Mr. L slowly walked over to Dimentio and knelt down beside him. "I'm here, buddy." Mr. L took Dimentio's cold, pale hand in his own. "I'm right here."

"Why..." Dimentio whispered. He suddenly went limp, falling out of his chair and onto the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this chapter goes back a little bit, just before Dimentio passed out. Okay, now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Mr. L walked over to Dimentio and knelt down beside him. He took Dimentio's hand in his own, softly and comfortingly stroking it.

"I'm here, buddy." He smiled. "I'm right here."

Dimentio slowly opened his mouth. "Why..." He mumbled. His eyes closed, and he fell out of his chair, landing on the ground with a quiet thud.

Mr. L was the first to react. He scrambled over to him, lifted him in his arms and checked his pulse. As everyone crowded around them, the questions started arising.

"Is he okay?"

"Ohmigosh! What happened?"

"Is he alive?!"

"Shut up!" Mr. L commanded, and everyone went silent. Merlon sat down beside Mr. L and placed a hand on Dimentio's neck.

"He's alive," Merlon assured, "But I'll have to take him back to my house to ensure he fully recovers."

**A/N: Short but necessary. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: FINALLY! That's... all I got to say.**

**Mr. L: WASSABI!**

**Me: Yeah... Anyways, Enjoy! R&R!**

"Hmm..." Mr. L sighed as he got into bed that night. He had just got home home from helping Merlin carry Dimentio back to his house.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." He answered, not bothering to get up.

"Hey, L." Mimi sighed, entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Mim." L greeted, sitting up. "Wassup?"

"Nothing, really." Mimi said, sitting down on the end of the bed. He could tell something was wrong. Mimi always had something to talk about, and the only time she didn't was when something was bothering her.

"...You miss Dimentio, don't you?" Mr. L guessed, reaching out a hand and taking her hand in his own.

"Yeah..." Mimi whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. In the dim light, Mr. L could see the faint glimmer of a tear gliding down her cheek.

"Oh, Mimi..." He said quietly, stroking her hand comfortingly. Mimi began to sob softly.

"No no no, don't cry, Mimikinz..." He gently wiped the tears from her eyes, but Mimi only cried harder. "Hey, come here." He parted his arms, inviting Mimi into them. She gladly accepted the offer, almost falling into his arms.

"Oh, L..." Mimi wept, placing a hand on his chest and grabbing his nightshirt in her fist. "Oh, L, I miss him so much already..."

"I-I know, Mimi," L wrapped his arms tighter around her, trying to hold back tears himself. "I miss him too."

"Alright, everyone," Lord Blumiere began. "I have just received word from Merlon about Dimentio's condition."

It had been a month since Dimentio had been carried unconscious out of Castle Blumiere. The Lord had gathered everyone into the meeting hall to discuss what Merlon had said over the phone earlier that day.

There was a long pause. "H-how is he?" Mr. L finally choked out.

"...Well, I'm not entirely sure how to put this but..." Lord Blumiere cast a pitiful glance over his minions. "...His condition is...is critical."

A warm tear slid down Mr. L's cheek. He just wanted Dimentio back so badly, to see him, to talk to him, to hold him...

"However," Lord Blumiere said rather loudly, catching everyone's attention. "There is some good news."

Lady Timpani's eyes widened. Blumiere hadn't mentioned any good news to her.

"What is it?" Nastasia blurted out. She missed Dimentio almost as much as L did.

"...You'll find out soon enough." Lord Blumiere smiled. He then walked out of the room, leaving the minions to wonder what the good news was about.


	11. Chapter 11

The minions sat around all that day and all the next, trying to figure out what the Lord's good news was. They had followed, asked, questioned, pried, bribed and prodded him, but all efforts were in vain. He would just shake his head, shrug his shoulders or simply ignore them.

On the third day after the meeting, everyone was sitting at the dining room table eating their dinner. Occasionally Lord Blumiere would catch his minions looking at him, to which he would only smile in response.

"Alright," Lord Blumiere said suddenly, causing some people to jump and others just to look up from their food calmly. "Now, I know you all have been quite curious over the past few days as to what my good news is. And I am also aware tha-" Lord Blumiere's speech was interrupted by a knock at the door. He smiled and looked over his employees. "Well, it would appear that someone is at the door. Mr. L, would you mind...?"

"Uh, sure, I guess..." Mr. L mumbled, rising from his chair and leaving the room.

As he walked down the large black and white foyer, another knock could be heard from the doors of Castle Blumiere. Reaching the door, he slowly opened it to reveal Merlon with a rather serious face.

"Hello...? D-did something happen?" Mr. L asked shakily.

Merlon made no response. Instead, he just stepped to the side.

And, behind him, stood a smiling, standing, seeing, Dimentio.


End file.
